Forbidden Love
by cutie4ever
Summary: Alex has always had bad luck in love, until she meets the one she thinks is the one. But there is a little problem... FINISHED!
1. Depressed

i don't own totally spies. no matter how much i wish. tear. OK, here we go!  
  
"I can't believe Mandy!" Clover complained at her best friends, Samantha or Sam, and Alexandra or Alex.  
  
"What is it this time?" sighed Sam.  
  
"Yeah, did she buy the last cute tube top at Macys?" joked Alex.  
  
Clover got an offended look on her face. "I am not all about clothes! I am mad cuz she was openly flirting with Peter.  
  
"Uh, Clover, Peter isn't exactly your boyfriend..." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Yet. But once we go to prom together, he'll be all mine!" sighed Clover.  
  
"Well, no one is going to be as cute as me and Craig," Sam inserted in. "With my incredible dress and his adorable unruly hair, we're going to be perfect!" Sam said, daydreaming.  
  
"You got your dress?! Without us?!" Clover exclaimed, insulted.  
  
"No, I was just looking. So don't get all crazy about it." Sam explained.  
  
"Whatever. Show me pictures!" Clover was nearly on top of Sam.  
  
"Okay! Okay. Hold on." Sam laughed, while reaching into her purse for something. She pulled out some pictures of her in dresses. There was one with a green spaghetti strap dress, a bright green strapless dress and a medium green halter dress. While Clover and Sam were gushing over the pictures, Alex was looking sadly into space.  
  
San noticed and asked, "Alex, what's up?"  
  
Alex blinked and looked at them, blushing. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry." Alex attempted a smile, but the corners sloped down.  
  
Sam and Clover looked at each other, then at her.  
  
"Yeah right, Alex. We're your best friends. What's really up?" Clover pushed.  
  
"Well..." started Alex. "It's just that...I want to be happy for you guys, but..." Alex trailed off/  
  
"But what?" the duo persisted.  
  
"No, it's stupid." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Come on. Let me guess. Um...is it about your hair? Weight? Eyes?" Clover guessed.  
  
"No, but what's wrong with them?" Alex glared at her.  
  
"Uh...nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Clover covered up.  
  
Sam was thinking and had it. "Is it about the prom?" she asked carefully.  
  
Alex nodded and went on, "Yeah, you guys both have dates and I have no one."  
  
"What happened to what's-his-face? Um, Michael?" asked Clover.  
  
"I just didn't feel anything. He's a great friend, but that's all." Alex said.  
  
"Well, there's still a month. You can definitely find someone in that time." Sam reassured her.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." Alex trailed off.  
  
Right at the moment, they heard a bizarre sound coming from the trash can. Walking over to check it out, it opened up and a gust of air pulled the girls in.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!!!!" they screamed as they fell.  
  
Next thing they knew, they were landing on a couch in a dark room with a strange man.  
  
"What's going on?" Clover demanded.  
  
The strange man smiled and said "My name is Jerry and you three are the newest spies of WHOOP."  
  
Alex, Clover and Sam stared at him, in confusion. Sam spoke "What?"  
  
"Alexandra, Clover and Samantha, you are all new spies of the organization known as WHOOP."  
  
"No way. This is a joke, right?" Alex laughed, weakly.  
  
"No, it's not Alex. And there's a crisis that needs spying on right now. Leaders of the world are being kidnapped. You three will go undercover as proper single women at the annual ball thrown by the Italian leader. Your gadgets will be jet-pack backpacks, laser lipstick and ninja earrings."  
  
The girls took the gadgets, still in shock. "What do we do with these?" Clover ask.  
  
"You'll see. Bye." Jerry waved as the floor the girls were standing on gave way.   
  
"Great. Look what we've got into nowwww!!" Alex complained, falling into a jet and blasting off.  
  
'K. Alex is my fave character, so a lot of the story will be about her. But i'll still include Clover and Sam. Pleaz RR 


	2. The One?

Like i said before, i no own totally spies. if i did...i don't know what'd i do. but i know i'd be rich! Ok, done daydreaming, story time!  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we are at an Italian ball!" Clover screeched, spinning in her red dress.   
  
"Shhh, Clover. We have to watch out for the Italian leader." Sam shushed her, being the responsible one. Her dress was green.  
  
"Oh, come on Sammy. It's not every day we get to go to a foreign ball." Clover cried.  
  
Sam tried to resist, but eventually gave in, "Fine, I guess we can have a little fun." She smiled.  
  
"Ya, Sammy!" Clover hugged her, hard.  
  
"Cutting off...circulation..." Sam breathed out.  
  
Clover let go, blushing. "Sorry. Hey, where'd Alex go?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Alex was sitting outside. She smoothed down her yellow dress. Sighing, she looked up at the moon "I wish I could find that special someone."  
  
"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." she smiled.  
  
The man sat down and Alex was shocked to find his her age. He had messy brown hair, puppy dog eyes, and he was tall.  
  
He must have noticed her staring, cuz he laughed "Is something wrong?"  
  
Alex blushed and turned away. "No, I'm fine."   
  
"OK then." he laughed. Alex had her face down, wishing she could disappear. The man looked up toward the moon and sighed "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Alex looked up at it and smiled "Yes, we can't see that many moons where I live."  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
  
"Beverly Hills."  
  
"Oh, movie stars and everything?"  
  
Alex laughed and he laughed with her. She felt comfortable with him, as if she had known him all her life. "Yes, I guess you could say that. So, where do you live?"  
  
The man stopped laughing and stared up at the moon. Alex, feeling like she probably asked a stupid question, covered up "Sorry, nosy little me."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I asked you, so it's only understandable that you asked me. It's just..." he stopped, sighing. Alex waited for him to go on.  
  
"You see, my mom died when I was really little. My dad doesn't show many emotions, so I've been alone most of my life. We moved a lot, cuz of my father's job. I've never been able to make many friends cuz of that." he finished.  
  
Alex did the only thing she could think of. She put her hand on his shoulder and said "Wow, I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled and looked straight at her. "It's fine. I'm kind of used to it by now."  
  
Alex stood up quickly. The man was surprised and looked up at her. "No one should ever go through life not being loved by someone. That's just wrong!" she strongly said.  
  
The man laughed and stood up with her. "Guess your right. I better be getting back in." he turned to go.  
  
Alex knew that she probably wouldn't get this chance again, so she called out "Wait!"   
  
The man turned in interest.  
  
Alex ran up to him and introduced herself "My name's Alexandra, or Alex."  
  
He smiled and said "Nice to meet you Alex," she shivered at how he said her name, "My name's Adam." He smiled one last time and ran back inside.  
  
Alex stood there thinking in her mind, "Adam..." She looked up at the moon and smiled "Well, I think I've found the one." She laughed and walked in.  
  
Awww. Alex has meet someone. But something's gotta go wrong. Pleaz RR 


	3. Something's Wrong

i don't own totally spies. but i do own this story. so no one steal! oh, i got the H in WOOHP mixed up, sorry. I meant WOOHP. thankz to u who pointed it out. ok, shutting up and writing!  
  
"Alex, where have you been?" Sam asked her. Her and Clover had just spotted Alex coming in and walked over.  
  
Alex looked up, with a glow in her face "I just meet..." But before she could finish something, there was a scream.  
  
The girls tried to avoid being trampled by the running guests. "What do we do!?" Clover exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, let's go towards the scream." Sam took off running, with Clover and Alex right behind.  
  
When they reached the scream, what they found was weird. Everything was neat and tidy.   
  
"Can we look around a royal bedroom?" Alex asked.  
  
"As spies, we can. Let's sniff around." Sam walked around, trying to find something.  
  
"Do I have to?" Clover whined, but Sam shot her a dead look and Clover sighed. "Fine.  
  
Alex smiled at her two friends and laughed. She looked around trying to find something, too, when they heard something.  
  
"Can I help you?" a deep voice called out.  
  
The girls gulped and turned towards him. He was tall with a black suit on. His face had no emotion. Sam spoke first "We, um, got lost."   
  
The man didn't look very convinced. "You do realize this is His Majesty's room?"  
  
"Of course, we were just leaving." Clover began to exit, but was stopped by the man.  
  
Looking down at them, he said "You're coming with me." He pulled Clover's arm and grabbed Sam. Glaring at Alex, he started walking.  
  
Alex followed until she thought she saw Adam! Forgetting her friends, she ran after him. Nobody noticed that she ran off, so she was home free. But when Alex reached where she saw Adam, no one was there.  
  
Sighing, she sat down. Except someone was already sitting there! Alex jumped up and slipped. Before she fell, a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Alex looked up and saw Adam. Blushing, she nodded. Then she noticed she was still in his arms, jumped up.  
  
"Thank you." Alex blushed.  
  
Adam laughed at her. "It's OK. We keep meeting in weird places."   
  
Alex laughed with him "Yep." Then she stopped laughing. "Oh shit! I gotta go!" She ran out the door.  
  
Adam watched her run and thought "Wow, she's funny. And pretty. And smart." He stopped himself, shaking his head "No way, I can't fall in love. It just wouldn't work. She might get hurt." He mumbelled.  
  
"Adam!" he heard someone yell.  
  
"Coming!" he screamed, walking outta the door. "I hope I see her again, yet I don't." he thought  
  
Alex was running down the hall, looking for her friends. "Great, where are they!?" she screamed.  
  
"Let go of us!" she heard Clover demand.  
  
Alex skidded to a stop, and looked into a room. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
Her best friends were being chained to chairs and two men were tightening their chains.  
  
"These girls were snooping around the royal chamber. They might be terrorists." one said to a man standing in the shadow.  
  
The man stepped outta the shadow. He was tall and regal looking. He looked down to the girls and said "Explain yourselves."  
  
"We are...." Clover started, before Sam put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"We are the daughters of a rich, Italian man." Sam finished.  
  
"What's his name?" the obvious ruler questioned.  
  
"Um..." Sam thought.  
  
"James J. Danzillio." Alex came in, walking slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" the leader said, obviously surprised.  
  
"I am Alexandra L. Danzillio." Alex curtsied. "And these are my sisters, Samantha M. Danzillio and Clover A. Danzillio." Alex introduced her 'sisters' to the leader.  
  
"Do you have proof?" one of the men asked.  
  
Sam and Clover looked to Alex, nervous. They loved Alex, but she wasn't the quickest person on the Earth.  
  
But Alex was ready for this. She took out her lipstick and smiled "Sorry, I have to put this on."  
  
The three men nodded. But the lipstick she pulled out wasn't normal, it was the lazer lipstick!   
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but this is for your own good." Alex pleaded, shooting the ground under the three men's feet, gluing them to the ground.  
  
"Why you little..." one of the men growled.   
  
But Alex had already ran to her friends, untied them, and was running out the door.  
  
"I can't believe you, Alex!" Clover giggled.  
  
"Can't say I feel proud of what I did!" Alex shouted back.  
  
"OK, why are we running?" Sam called out.  
  
All three of them stopped and started laughing.   
  
"Well, at least we know not to do that again." Clover laughed.  
  
"Well, what now? We can't exactly go back to the ball, since there is none." Alex pointed out.  
  
This got Sam thinking, "I still don't understand how we heard someone scream and nothing was amiss in the room. There has got to be something going on."  
  
Just as she said that, someone ran into them, knocking them down. "Hey!" Clover yelled.  
  
Alex noticed someone under the dude's arm. "Oh my god! That's the Italian leader!" she screamed.  
  
"Spy time, girls!" Sam said, ripping off her dress and revealing a green spy outfit. Alex and Clover nodded and did the same thing, except Alex's was yellow and Clover's was red.  
  
They ran after the dude and almost caught him, when someone stopped them.   
  
"Move!" Clover screamed, charging towards him. But he just flipped Clover over easily. Sam tried next, but he kicked her in the stomach. Alex was nervous, but mad that someone had hurt her best friends.  
  
She got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight. The man was surprised she would fight him after seeing what happened to her friends. But he quickly recovered and was ready to fight. Alex ran up to him and kicked him, but he ducked and grabbed her ankle. He threw her to the ground, but Alex grabbed his ankle and he fell on top of her.  
  
Alex was ready to punch him, when she noticed something familiar about his eyes. It seemed that the guy stopped, too and looking straight into her eyes.   
  
"Son, let's go!" the dude commanded.  
  
"Coming!" a rough voice called out. Getting up, he ran to the jet. They took off, when Alex ran after them and jumped on.  
  
"Alex!" Clover and Sam screamed, watching their best friend fly away.  
  
What was it that Alex found familiar? What will happen to her? Why do I feel like a really cheesy TV show announcer? You just gotta stay tune to find out! (except for the last one). Pleaz RR 


	4. Realization

i own nothing but my story and my pride! Well, not really my pride since i fell down the stairs today :'(   
  
"This was not how I planned to spend a Friday night!" Alex screamed, hanging from the helicopter. Looking down, she gulped at the fact that she was hundreds of feet in the air. Climbing up the helicopter legs (no clue what they're called), she hung on for dear life.  
  
"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself. She knew what she wanted to do: hang with Clover and Sammy, eating ice cream, and watching chick flicks. Then the image of Adam came to her mind. She sighed dreamily and thought "Or hanging out with him."   
  
Up in the helicopter, the man from before, sat, thinking "She looked extremely familiar."   
  
"Adam, what's wrong?" asked the other man, after tying up the leader. The man took off his mask and it was Alex's Adam!   
  
"Nothing, father. I was just staring into space." he tried to grin.  
  
"OK son. Once we get home, we will spend some quality time together."  
  
Adam brightened up "Really?"   
  
"Well, after I take care of the Italian leader and plan my next attack. Oh yeah, can't forget..." his voice faded out as Adam zoned out. "Stupid me. Thinking he'd want to spend time with me." he thought, scoffing on that idea.  
  
Back on the roof, Clover was panicking. "Oh my god. Do you think Alex is OK? What if she fell? What if she's somewhere dying right now!?"  
  
"Clover, calm down!" Sam exclaimed. Clover quieted down, but was still pacing. "Wonder why Alex was so fazed by him. Maybe something's up." she thought.  
  
Then something rang in her backpack. She took out something that looked like a compact. Opening it, she was surprised that it was actually an electronic item. Jerry's picture flashed onto it and he said "So, how are things going?"  
  
Sam gulped and looked at Clover. Clover shrugged her shoulders, so Sam changed the subject. "Jerry, what is this?"  
  
"This? It's a compowder."  
  
"A what?" Clover asked, walking over.  
  
"Like a walkie-talkie. But smaller." Jerry explained.  
  
The girls nodded. "OK, I get it."  
  
Jerry grinned and got back on subject "So, how are things going?"  
  
Sam sighed. She considered lying, but decided against it. "Jerry, it really is a funny story..."  
  
Alex had finally got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be hanging from a helicopter. She sat thinking for a minute. "What should I do? Well, obviously, I have to save the leader, but how?" she thought.  
  
Then, she remembered her earrings. She felt them and got an idea. "It's dangerous, but it'll work." she said. Letting go, she screamed as she fell down to her 'supposed' death.  
  
Adam and his father looked out at the noise. Noticing nothing, they stuck their heads back in, just to be confronted by Alex flying on her jet backpack!   
  
"I suggest you let him go." she pointed to the leader "And everyone else."  
  
The man (let's call him...Bob) laughed "And why should we?"  
  
Alex grinned "Cuz if you don't, I'll destroy this whole helicopter." She held out her earrings.  
  
Bob laughed again, harder this time "With earrings?"  
  
Adam wasn't so sure about this "Father, maybe we should do as she says."   
  
Bob spun around and glared at him "Son, have I taught you nothing? Never give up!"  
  
"Yes, father." Adam gave in.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to him." Alex suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should go to hell." Bob suggested.  
  
"Fine. Don't have to be so rude." Alex pouted.  
  
"Oh, is the little girl sad?" Bob teased.  
  
Alex glared at him. She took off her earrings and threw them at the runner of the helicopter. Jamming the helicopter, Bob stop grinning and yelled "Do you think that'll stop me!?"  
  
Alex nodded. But Bob took out a whistle. Blowing it, another helicopter came. "Adam, grab the leader!"  
  
Alex's heart stopped "No way. It can't be him." she gasped.  
  
Adam stopped and looked at her "Can't be who?" he asked.  
  
Alex's eyes were still wide opened "You can't be Adam. No way."  
  
"And why not?" Adam asked this familiar looking girl.   
  
"Cuz, Adam's way nice and charming and cute..." Alex started to drool. Then, snapping outta it, she finished "And he would never be evil."  
  
Adam still had no clue who this girl was. Alex noticed this and grinned "Don't recognize me, do you?"  
  
Adam shook his head, still confused.   
  
Alex laughed and Adam's heart stopped. "That laugh...it can't be..." he started.  
  
Alex stopped and looked at him, nodding.  
  
"Alex?" he said.  
  
Alex grinned and Adam was shocked.   
  
"Now, like I said, I'm going to stop this helicopter and..." before she could finish her sentence, she was shot down by Bob.  
  
"Nooo, Alex!" Adam screamed as he watched her fall, unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Adam! Let's go before she gets back." Bob pulled him.  
  
Adam followed, still shocked and broken-hearted. They flew off with the leader and Alex supposedly dead.  
  
Gasp! Adam is evil! That's not good! And what about Alex? Pleaz RR 


	5. New People

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Alex woke up, rubbing her head "Ow, that hurt. What happened? Where am I?" she looked around and noticed two people sitting by the door.  
  
"Excuse me, what happened and where am I?" she called out.  
  
The two people looked up and gasped. Talking to each other, Alex heard pieces of their conversation "...what do we do..." "...I swear...." "...the master...." They finally looked up and smiled at Alex.  
  
Alex tried to smile back, but was still freaked out. The woman half of the group got up and walked to Alex.  
  
"Shhh, dearie. You had a horrible fall. You'll be all right?" she soothed Alex.  
  
Alex remembered Adam and his being evil. She teared up and looked away. But the woman noticed "What's wrong? Does this hurt?" she asked.  
  
Alex shook her head "No, I'm fine." she composed herself and turned around. She was smiling and lied "Just had something in my eye. By the way, my name's Alexandra or Alex."  
  
"My name's Martha and this is John." she motioned toward the man still in his seat.  
  
"Nice to meet you, but I must get going." Alex started to get up, but was pushed back down by Martha.  
  
"Alexandra, now is not the time to go. Now is the time to sleep." She smiled that grandmotherly smile.  
  
"I am a little tired." Alex said, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
In the evil hideout, Adam was in his room, staring at his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have talked to her. Now she's gone cuz of me." he almost cried, remembering Alex's smile and laugh. But the one thing his father taught him was to never cry. So he didn't  
  
"Son! Come here!" Bob called.  
  
Adam got up and walked out to his father and the Italian leader in a chair tied up. "Yes, father?" he felt no compassion for the leader, he couldn't in front of his father.  
  
"Watch him, will you? I have to check on the French leader." Bob instructed, walking out of the room.  
  
Adam nodded and sat down. The leader tried to talk, but with the tape on his mouth, couldn't utter a word. Adam looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. But this is for your own good." he told him, lying through his teeth. He didn't think this was right, but he never argued with his father.  
  
Feeling sorry for him, Adam sighed and took the tape off.   
  
"Thank god! Now get me out of here!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet, or the tape's going back on." Adam threatened.  
  
The leader quieted down immediately, but still muttered Italian swear words under his breath.   
  
Adam sighed and sat back down. His mind wondered to Alex again and felt his eyes watering up again. Wiping it away, he told himself she was just a pretty face. But he didn't believe it.  
  
"So, Alex is missing and the leader's gone." Sam finished telling Jerry.  
  
Jerry nodded "I see. Well, first things first, let's find Alex."  
  
"How?" Clover spoke up.  
  
"Her compowder." Jerry distractedly answered while typing something.  
  
Clover was confused. Looking at Sam, she silently asked "How's that gonna help?"  
  
But Sam put her finger to her mouth and shushed her. Turning back to Jerry, she waited.  
  
"Here we go." Jerry smiled. But, then frowning, said "It seems that she's in a jungle."  
  
"Great how are we going to find her there?" Clover complained.  
  
Two hours later, Sam and Clover were cutting through the trees.  
  
"How are we going to find her?" Sam mimicked.  
  
"So sue me, Sammy. Didn't think that he'd take that literally." Clover said.  
  
Sam shook her head and kept walking. They reached a patch of clearness. Looking around, Sam and Clover called out "Alex!?"  
  
Alex woke up and heard this. "Sammy?! Clover?!" she exclaimed. Getting up, she was then pushed down by Martha again.  
  
"I said, it's sleepy time."  
  
"But it's my friends." Alex said, trying to get up again.  
  
"I said, sleepy time!" Martha yelled.  
  
"Sheesh, Martha. Chill." Alex was taken aback.  
  
Martha composed herself and softly laughed "Of course, silly me. I'm so sorry, but don't worry. John will find your friends. It's time for you to sleep." Alex still looked unconvinced, but Martha pushed her down "Alexandra, dear, you need to save your strength. Don't worry, you'll see them once you wake up and are well."  
  
"OK..." Alex laid back down. Martha smiled and said "That's a good girl. Good night." she left the room.  
  
"Weird. Martha's mental." Alex murmured out before closing her eyes again.   
  
"All according to plan." Martha laughed, watching her "All according to plan."  
  
Wow. Is Martha evil? Will Sam and Clover find Alex? And what about Adam? Stay tune. Pleaz RR 


	6. Hope

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Alex was having a dream. In her dream, she was running from someone or something. She looked ahead and saw Sam and Clover smiling at her. "Sammy! Clover! Help me!" she screamed, but they kept smiling. "Guys, help!" she tried again with the same result. She then turned and saw Adam grinning at her. "Adam, help me!" she tried to him, but he just kept grinning. She was getting tired and tripped over a tree root. Rolling down the hill she was suddenly on, she rolled towards the cliff. She flew off toward the ocean below, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Alexandra, wake up." Martha was shaking her. Alex was screaming in her sleep.  
  
Alex woke up in a start and gasped. "Where am I?" Then remembering everything, looked up at Martha. "Hey, Martha." she greeted her.  
  
Martha frowned. "Please don't 'hey', it's impolite. It's better to say hello."  
  
Alex held back a laugh. "Sorry, hello Martha." she revised it.  
  
"Hello, dearie. How was your nap?"   
  
Alex hesitated. "Should I tell her?" she thought. She deciding a nice safe answer would work. "It was...restful." she finished. Then, changing the subject, asked "Where are my friends?"  
  
Martha frowned again. "Friends?" she asked, as if that was some foreign word.  
  
"Yes, my friends, Sammy and Clover? Remember, John went to get them?"   
  
"Oh, yes, those friends. They're fine at the moment. Just napping."  
  
"Can I see them?" Alex asked, getting up.  
  
Martha shook her head. "No, let them sleep, sweetheart. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Alex's stomach grumbled and she blushed. "I guess so."  
  
"Well, come to the kitchen." Martha lead the way out of the bedroom with Alex following her.  
  
Adam had fallen asleep in the chair. He was dreaming about Alex again, and in this dream, she was alive (Remember, he thinks she's dead). They were dancing at the ball and laughing together. He leaned in to kiss her, when his father flew in and killed her. "No, Alex!" he screamed in pain. But she was gone and his father was laughing evilly, watching his only son bawling on the floor.  
  
"Alex!" he screamed, waking up. Looking around, he wiped his forehead. "It was just a dream." he thought, smiling. But then that smile fell and he remembered that she was gone.   
  
Adam heard a laugh coming from his left. Turning, he saw the Italian leader laughing at him.   
  
"What's so funny?" Adam asked, glaring.   
  
The leader stopped and answered "I am laughing because you are totally in love with this Alex and it hurts to think that she's gone."  
  
Adam's mouth gaped open. "How did you do that?" He shook his head. "No, I don't think she's gone, I know it." he said sadly.  
  
"Did you see her body?"

"Excuse me?" Adam commented.  
  
"I said, did you actually see her body with your own two eyes?" the leader repeated.  
  
Adam opened his mouth then closed it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't actually seen her body. With that thought, his face glowed.   
  
The leader laughed at his face. "I take it from your face that you didn't."  
  
Adam grinned "You're right. She might still be alive." Then his face fell "Why are you being so kind to me? We kidnapped you."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it right now. And you looked so pathetic."  
  
Adam laughed for the first time since he meet Alex. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you. I'll tell your wife where you are." He got up to go.  
  
"Where are you going? And why can't I go?"  
  
Adam turned and plainly said "I'm going to find Alex and if I take you, my father will notice and go berserk. Don't worry, he won't do anything to you." Adam reassured him and left.  
  
Yeah, Adam isn't evil and he's going to find Alex. But what about Sam and Clover? Stay tune. Pleaz RR


	7. First Kiss

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Alex was enjoying some tea and muffins.   
  
"Wow, Martha. This is delicious." she complimented with her mouth full.  
  
Martha frowned. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Alexandra."  
  
Alex suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Swallowing her food, she repeated "This is delicious."  
  
Martha smiled "Try some tea, dearie."   
  
"Sure." Alex took a sip. Suddenly struck by sleepiness, she said "Wow, I'm more tired than I thought." She fell asleep.  
  
Martha watched her sleep and laughed softly "This is great. Everything's going according to plan. The master will be happy." She got up and walked out, leaving Alex snoring.  
  
"Alex!?" Clover called out again, getting desperate. "Sammy, I'm tired. Let's take a break." She sat down, out of breath.  
  
Sam sighed "Clover, we have to find Alex. And you just had a break 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Please, Sammy?" Clover shot her a sad puppy dog look.  
  
Sam gave in. "Fine, but not for long."   
  
Clover perked up "Thank you."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and sat down. The ground under them gave way, and they fell down.  
  
"Not again!" Clover exclaimed.  
  
Adam was running through the forest, looking for Alex. "Alex!" he yelled out. He reached a clearing in which a house was in.  
  
"That's weird. A house in a forest." he thought, walking in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out. Walking into the kitchen, he gasped.  
  
Alex was passed out on the floor, tea spilled around her. He thought the worst and ran over. "Alex! Wake up!" he held her to his chest. "You can't be dead! You just can't!" he cried.  
  
"Adam?" she called out softly.  
  
He opened his eyes and backed up. "Alex, you're alive. Thank god. I am sooo sorry." he hugged her.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"For everything, being evil, letting you fall, not finding you sooner..." Before he could go on, Alex's lips touched his. They had their first kiss and Alex saw fireworks.  
  
When they pulled back, Adam was wide-eyed "Wow."   
  
Alex giggled and smiled "I guess you liked it."  
  
Adam smiled and looked down at her. "Most definitely. In fact, can we have an encore?"  
  
Alex pretended to think for a moment "I'm not too sure. Do you think you can do any better?"  
  
Adam had a devilish gleam in his eyes. Dipping her movie star style, he kissed her. When they pulled up, Alex was in a daze "Wow."  
  
"So, did I live up to your expectations?"   
  
Alex nodded, still grinning. Then she stopped and gasped "Oh my god. I have to find my friends!"  
  
Adam got up with her. "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. What if they're hurt? I don't know what I would do." Alex was close to tears.  
  
Adam held her to him "Shhh, it'll be all right. We'll find them together." he soothed her.  
  
Alex looked up and sniffed "Really?"  
  
Adam smiled "Really. Now let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked toward the door. But Martha was standing in front of it.  
  
"Alexandra, where are you going?" she asked, overly sweetly.  
  
"Sorry, Martha. But we're going to find my friends."  
  
Martha's smile was plastered on "But they're here."  
  
Alex frowned "No they're not. Don't lie. Thank you for all your help, but we must be going." Alex and Adam moved toward the door. But Martha blocked them, her smile gone.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." she growled.  
  
Adam stood in front of Alex and said "Excuse us, Martha. But please move."  
  
Martha stuck out her hand and a staff appeared in it. The couple was in awe. "With this staff, I'm unbeatable."  
  
"You really think so?" Alex said. "We'll see about that!" She charged toward Martha.   
  
"Sorry, Alex. But it's time for you to die!" She was ready to attack.  
  
I know, cliffhanger. But i have to study, blah! Pleaz RR 


	8. Torn

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
Alex jumped up and did a triple kick. But Martha was fast and dodged it. Alex went flying into a tree!  
  
"I really don't want to hurt an old woman, but I will if I have to!" Alex screamed, trying again, this time with her earrings.  
  
"Stupid child! Those little trinkets can't beat me!" Martha laughed, stopping the earrings in front of her.  
  
Alex was in awe. "OK, that didn't work. But this might!" she tried her lipstick.  
  
Martha laughed at that too. "Pathetic girl. Nothing will work." she jumped up, but Alex was ready for her this time. She jumped up in the air and punched her in the stomach!  
  
Martha landed on her knees, holding her stomach. Alex landed on her feet "I told you I didn't want to hurt you."   
  
Martha got up, with help from her staff. "You think...that'll beat...me?" Martha laughed weakly.  
  
"No, but this will!" Adam came up behind her and lassoed her.  
  
Martha struggled, but it was no use. Adam strapped her to the chair and backed up. "You annoying children! You shall die!"  
  
Alex laughed at this "Really? It looks like you shouldn't talk right now." She walked up to her and leaned down "Thank you for the muffins and tea, but we have to get going. Bye bye."   
  
"Get back here! My master will win!" Martha yelled as Alex and Adam walked away, hand in hand.  
  
"Can't believe a old woman almost beat me." Alex joked.  
  
"Well, she's a tough one." Adam laughed.  
  
Alex laughed with him. "Come on, you big ham. I have to find my friendssssssss!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she fell down a hole.   
  
"Alex!" Adam dived after her and grabbed her hand. The hole closed and they fell for a while.  
  
"OK, this is getting boring." Alex yawned.  
  
"You realize this will probably hurt when we hit the bottom." Adam informed her.  
  
"That's why I have this." she gestured toward her jet pack backpack. "Grab a hold on me."  
  
"No prob." Adam joked, grabbing around her middle.  
  
"Pervert." Alex hit him lightly and turned on her jet pack. They stopped falling and just floated in the air.  
  
"Ready?" Alex asked him.  
  
"Ready." Adam nodded.  
  
"Here we go." she flew down toward the bottom. After a few moments, Adam announced "I think I see the bottom."  
  
"Good." Alex grinned, but then they heard a sound coming from the backpack. "Uh oh." Alex gulped as the jet pack stopped and they fell to the bottom.  
  
Adam hit first and then caught Alex. "Thanks." she smiled.   
  
"No prob. Where's my prize?" he joked.   
  
Alex laughed "You mean this one?" she kissed him. When they pulled back, Adam joked "I was actually expecting Jennifer Aniston, but you will do."  
  
Alex glared at him playfully "Can you put me down now?"  
  
"If I must." Adam sighed, putting her down.  
  
"Come on." Alex grabbed his hand and led the way down the hall. They reached a lit room and Alex held in a scream.  
  
Her two best friends were passed out, hanging above a big vat of hot oil!   
  
Alex was ready to cry "Oh no, what will I do?"  
  
Adam held her "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."  
  
"You're right. Hold up, who's that?" Alex asked, gesturing toward the corner of the room.  
  
Adam looked and gasped "It's my dad." he whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your dad's evil." Alex nodded, but Adam looked torn. Alex realized that he had an obligation to his father, but he loved her. Sighing, Alex put her hand on his shoulder "Go ahead."  
  
"What?" Adam looked down at her, in confusion.  
  
"Go ahead and greet your father." Alex repeated.  
  
"But, Alex..." he started.  
  
"Just go!" she exclaimed softly, pointing and close to tears.  
  
Adam held her hand and looked into her eyes "You realize that I love you with all my heart, right?"  
  
Alex nodded, trying really hard not to cry.  
  
Adam was too "Once this whole thing is over, I'll come back to you. Will you wait?" he pleaded, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Of course." Alex softly admitted. Adam leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, trying hard not to cry. When he pulled back, he laughed softly "Go in there and do your spy thing." Letting go of her hand, he walked into the room, wiping his tears.  
  
Alex watched him and took a deep breath in. "Don't worry, Adam. I promise you I'll wait."   
  
Is Adam going back to the evil side? What will Alex do if he does? Pleaz RR 


	9. Dead?

See last chap for disclaimer.  
  
"Hello, father." Adam walked in and greeted his father. But he didn't seem to hear him. He was to into his evil plan.  
  
Turning to the unconscious girls, he laughed "See what happens when you snoop? You must die now!" Just as he was going to pull the lever, an earring came flying at his hand.   
  
"Ow, who's there!?" he growled, nursing his hand.  
  
Alex came out of the shadows and smirked "Why me of course. Who else were you expecting?" Adam held in his laughter at this. He let out a little giggle, but passed it off as a cough. Alex grinned at this, but got back to business. "Now I suggest you let my friends go now."  
  
"Or else?" Bob shot back.  
  
Alex was a little taken aback by this, but shrugged it off. "Or else I'm going to kick your butt. Wait, I'll do that anyway." She charged toward him and kicked him in the head, knocking him backwards.  
  
But Bob just jumped back up and punched her in the stomach. Adam flinched at this.   
  
Alex held her stomach, trying to get her breath back, when Bob squatted and kicked her off her feet. She landed on her butt and held in a groan.  
  
Adam resisted the urge to help her. But Bob noticed something "Adam, what's wrong? Why are you not helping me?"  
  
"Because father..." Adam was out of ideas, but Alex jumped up in time and punched him in the balls!  
  
Bob's hands went straight to his balls and Alex elbowed him in the head. Bob fell down, gripping his balls.  
  
Adam automatically went to his father and bent down. "Father, are you all right?"  
  
But Bob came up and punched him in the face! Alex gasped at this and Adam fell back, holding his nose.  
  
Bob got up and shouted "You good for nothing son of mine! You just stood there while this little bimbo kicked my butt. You disappoint me!"  
  
"How could you punch your own son!?" Alex accused him.  
  
"I can do whatever I want." Bob grunted.  
  
"No you can't." Alex bent down and took a tissue out of her pocket, squeezing Adam's nose. "It's not right to go around punching your son because you sux at fighting!"  
  
Bob was angry and grabbed a lazer gun. Alex gasped and jumped up. "Now what do you have to say!?" Bob laughed, pointing the gun at her.  
  
Alex gulped and backed up into a corner. "Good bye, you bothersome little child!" Bob got ready to shot the gun, when Adam jumped in front of her and took the shot!  
  
Alex screamed in pain as she watched her one true love fall to the ground. She cradled his head, crying. "Adam, why did you do that?"  
  
Adam groaned and looked up at her. "Because I love you." Before Alex could say anything, Adam continued "And I want to say good bye."   
  
Alex cried "Don't say that! You'll be all right."  
  
Adam laughed weakly. "Alex, I just got shot by a lazer gun. I don't think I'll survive."  
  
Alex shook her head, now bawling in pain. "No, you can't go! Don't leave me!"  
  
Adam put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears. "Alex, don't cry. I'm happy I've meet you and maybe someday we'll meet again." His hand fell to the ground.   
  
Alex kept on bawling. "No, Adam. Come back!"   
  
By this time, Sam and Clover had woken up. Seeing their best friend in pain, they struggled to get loose. But Sam stopped after noticing something.  
  
"Sammy, why aren't you struggling?!" Clover shouted.  
  
Sam pointed to Alex and who was in her lap.   
  
"Who's that?" Clover asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess it was someone important in her life."   
  
Bob fell to his knees, shaking. "What have I done? I've shot my own son." he cried out, looking at his hands. "These hands, these two hands, did it." Bob grabbed the lazer gun and pointed in to his head.  
  
Alex grabbed the gun and threw it down. "Don't do that! I don't want anyone else dying because of me." she cried, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Bob stared at her and nodded. Getting up, he picked up his dead son. "I'll find a way to get him back, mark my words." With that, he left a very distressed Alex and two very silent girls.  
  
Oh no, is Adam dead? While I was writing this story, I was really close to crying. Pleaz RR 


	10. Hanging Out

I don't own totally spies. if i did...i wouldn't be writing this. but since i don't, I'll just write and dream.  
  
Alex was in a dazed state as she got Clover and Sam down, walked down the hallway, freed all the leaders and called WOOHP.  
  
"Alex," Sam started, cautiously. "Are you OK?"  
  
Alex looked up and her and shook her head. Sam started crying, along with Clover, and they gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh Alex, it'll be all right. Don't worry." Sam comforted her.  
  
"No it won't. Adam is gone and it's all my fault." Alex said, walking away.   
  
Sam and Clover exchanged looks and let her have her space. Jerry arrived and put the leaders on the helicopter. He then called their wives. Walking towards Sam and Clover, he asked "Where are the villains? And what's wrong with Alex?" He pointed towards her in the corner, crying.   
  
Sam sighed "The villains aren't going to be evil anymore. And Alex..." she hesitated. "Alex is...a little tired at the moment."  
  
Jerry nodded and motioned to the helicopter. "Come on, let's get you girls home. Alex!" he called. When she didn't look up, Clover sighed and said "I'll get her."  
  
Clover walked over to Alex and put her arm around her shoulder. "Alex, it's time to go. Come on." She lead her to the helicopter, Alex still out of it.   
  
They reached the helicopter and took off. Alex stared out the window, eyes tearing up again. "Adam, why did you have to go..."   
  
Once they landed, the girls got off and turned towards Jerry. "Well, this has been fun. Bye." Sam said, walking away.  
  
"Until next time." Jerry waved.  
  
The girls stopped and turned. "What do you mean 'next time'?" Sam asked.  
  
"This isn't a one time deal, girls. You are spies and if there is trouble, then you will be called." Jerry explained.  
  
The girls sighed. "Well, there goes my normal life." Sam sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't forget to drop off your gadgets!" Jerry called, walking away.  
  
The girls sighed and turned. They started walking towards the gadget area when Clover's cell went off.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Clover?"  
  
Clover brightened up. "Hey, Peter. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight."   
  
Clover smiled, but then looked at Alex and sighed. "I really want to, but I can't."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's OK. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, bye."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Clover hung up and sighed. "What did he want?" Sam asked.  
  
"He wanted to hang out, but I said no."   
  
"Why? I thought you would jump at any chance to hang out with your future boyfriend." Sam teased her.  
  
Clover rolled her eyes. "Well, I never thought we'd become spies. Guess things can change."  
  
Sam laughed and Clover joined in. They reached the gadget area and put everything down. They then walked back into the changing room and change back into their normal clothes. They came out and Sam asked "How are we going to get home?"  
  
"Dunno." Clover shrugged her shoulder. They walked out into the parking lot and gasped. "Hey, how did my car get here?" Sam asked, staring at her lime green car.  
  
Clover shrugged her shoulders again. "Dunno, but let's go."   
  
They got into the car and drove out. "How do we get out?" Sam asked.  
  
"Dunno." Clover said once again.  
  
"What do you know?" Sam teased.  
  
"Well, I don't want to make you feel bad." Clover shot back.  
  
"Oh, that hurts." Sam laughed.  
  
Alex sat in the back seat, listening. "I remember when I was that happy." she thought, close to crying again. She looked at her hands and sighed.  
  
The girls stopped laughing and Clover looked back. She looked at Sam and sighed. Sam shrugged her shoulders and then said "How about we go to Clover's house tonight?" She looked at Clover for conformation.  
  
"Hold up, let me call." Clover dialed her home number and her bratty lil cousin picked up.  
  
"Norman dear, can you get Mom for me?" Clover asked sweetly.  
  
"It depends. What do I get from it?" he asked.  
  
Clover rolled her eyes. "I won't beat you up. Now get Mom."  
  
"Fine. Hold on. Mom! Clover's on the phone!"   
  
Clover clutched her ear and sighed. Her mother picked up.  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine. But can Sam and Alex come over tonight?"  
  
"Well, it is a school night..."  
  
"They'll be gone by 10, I promise." Clover rushed.  
  
There was a slight pause and then her mother said "OK, that's fine."  
  
Clover smiled. "Thank you Mom. Love you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Clover hung up and turned to Sam. "It's fine."  
  
Sam smiled. "Hey, Alex. Any movies you want to see?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Whatever you guys want to see."  
  
Sam looked at Clover and sighed. Clover asked again. "You sure? No movies you're dying to see?" Then she covered her mouth. 'Dying' was not the right word. She looked back at Alex, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she was sleeping.  
  
"She's sleeping." Clover told Sam.  
  
Sam sighed "I wish we could help her, but the only way is to bring Adam back."  
  
Clover sighed "I know. I can't believe that this happened to Alex. She's always happy and now this happens. It's so not fair."  
  
"I know it's not, but it life." Sam turned into Clover's driveway. "Here we are!" Sam got out and shook Alex awake. "Alex? Wake up, Alex."   
  
Alex opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "What is it, Sammy?"  
  
"We're here. Come on." She helped her up and to the door.   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Clover exclaimed, walking in. When no one answered, Clover walked around. Then Sam noticed a note. "Hey Clover, there's a note!"  
  
Clover picked it up and read it. Once she was done, she explained "Mom and Norman went out for dinner."  
  
"Well, that's fine. What do you guys want to eat?" Sam asked.  
  
"Chinese food!" Clover exclaimed.  
  
"Alex?" Sam asked.  
  
"Chinese food is fine." she answered.  
  
"OK, Chinese food it is. I'll call and order and you guys pick the movie." Sam got on her cell phone and dialed the Chinese food place.  
  
"Come on, Alex. Let's go find a movie." Clover lead her into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Let's see, there's Torque with Martin Henderson and Ice Cube. 'Martin Henderson stars as biker Cary Ford, who tries to elude a gang leader (Ice Cube) after he's falsely accused of killing the man's brother.'" Clover read off the screen. She looked at Alex for conformation. But Alex sat in a daze.  
  
"OK, well there's The Cooler with William H. Macy and Alec Baldwin. 'William H. Macy stars as a lifetime loser, employed by a Las Vegas casino to stop gamblers' hot streaks, who finally gets lucky in love.' This looks good." Clover said, looking towards Alex. But it was the same reaction, or lack of reaction.  
  
"OK, well there's also The Haunted Mansion with Eddie Murphy and Terrence Stamp. 'The story centers on a realtor whose family gets stuck in a creepy old house crawling with ghosts.' Hey Alex, isn't the Haunted Mansion your fave ride?" Clover ask, but Alex didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, there's one more I think you would like. It's Kill Bill: Vol. 1 with Uma Thurman and David Carrodine. 'Uma Thurman stars as an assassin who awakens from a four-year coma and seeks revenge on those who left her for dead on her wedding day.'" Then Clover thought for a moment. "Actually, this probably wouldn't be a good movie. Neither would The Cooler or Torque. Well, we can watch the Haunted Mansion." Clover smiled at Alex. She looked up for the first time and attempted a smile. "Yeah, that sounds great."  
  
"OK..." Clover clicked OK and ordered it. Sam came in and plopped down on the couch. "Chinese food ordered. What movie are we watching?"  
  
"The Haunted Mansion." Clover told her.  
  
"I heard that got 2 stars. But I'm sure it'll be fine." Sam said, settling down to watch it. The rest of the evening went uneventful. The Chinese food came, Sam got up for some drinks and the movie ended at 9:30.  
  
Sam was the first to get up. "Let's clean up."  
  
Clover nodded and all three of them cleaned. Once everything was in place, Sam sighed. "We should get going. See you at school tomorrow Clover."   
  
"Bye Sammy. Bye Alex." Clover waved at them as they walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Clover went up to take a bath. As she settled in, she thought "I hope Alex will get better eventually."  
  
In the car, Alex was silent. "Hey, Alex. Want to listen to something?" Sam asked. But Alex said nothing. "OK..." they drove in silence until they got to Alex's house.   
  
As Alex got out, Sam called "Bye Alex, see you in school tomorrow!" Alex waved back and went inside. As Sam drove off, she put in her CD; Britney Spears' "In the Zone." It landed on "Everytime" and, without even noticing, Sam started to cry.  
  
She pulled over and cried. "Alex, please get better." She cried and cried. Once she was done, she pulled back onto the road and drove home.  
  
I know, depressing. But don't worried, Alex isn't suicidal. Pleaz RR 


	11. Going to Prom

I don't own totally spies. but what if i did? wouldn't that be cool!? OK, shutting up and writing.  
  
A month had passed and it was prom night. Clover and Sam were getting ready at Clover's house.   
  
"I'm worried about Alex. She hasn't gotten any better since the horrible incident." Clover sighed, putting on her earrings. She backed up and spun around in her red halter dress.   
  
Sam sighed, putting on her mascara. "I know, but she told us to go have fun. And you know that she would hate for us to be miserable." She backed up and checked out herself in the green strapless dress she got.   
  
"I know, but I wish she was going too." Clover sighed.   
  
"So do I, Clover. So do I." Sam sat down next to Clover.  
  
"Sam, Clover! Your dates are here!" Clover's mom called up.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" Clover called down. Turning to Sam, she asked "Ready for the best night of our lives?" She grabbed her purse.  
  
Sam nodded and grabbed hers. "Totally."  
  
They made their way down the stairs, trying to look royal. Once they reached the bottom, they grinned at Peter's and Craig's expressions.  
  
"Come on, picture time!" Clover's mom grabbed her camera.  
  
Clover groaned. "Do we have to?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Come on, Clov. It's all part of the prom experience."  
  
"Exactly. Thank you, Sam." Clover's mom smiled.  
  
Clover said "Suck up." under her breath.  
  
All four teenagers smiled and Sam said through her smile "I heard that."  
  
After about 7-8 pictures, they were free to go. Sam and Clover gasped once they got outside. A limo was waiting for them.  
  
"Ready to go, my darling?" Peter gestured toward the limo.  
  
Clover smiled and nodded. Once everyone was in, they were off to their junior prom.   
  
Alex was at home, eating ice cream and watching sappy love movies. Her mother popped her head in. "Alex, aren't you going to the prom?"  
  
Alex shook her head, close to tears. Her mother sighed and walked in. Sitting on her bed, she turned off the TV and took the ice cream. "Alex, you can't just sit here and mope on your prom night."  
  
"Yes, I can." she reached for the ice cream, but her mother moved it away. "No, this is a once in a lifetime."  
  
"I don't want to go." Alex moaned, close to tears thinking about Adam. Her mother got off the bed and bent down to her daughter's height. Taking Alex's hand, she looked up at her daughter. "Alex, did I ever tell you about my junior prom?"  
  
Alex shook her head.   
  
"That's because I didn't go. You see, my boyfriend of 2 years just dumped me and I didn't want to go. So I just stayed at home, moping. But the next day, I learned that Davey Jones had come to the prom."  
  
"Who?" Alex looked confused.  
  
Alex's mom laughed. "I'm older than I thought. Let's see, he was kind of the Justin Timberlake of today."  
  
Alex's face scrunched up. "Ew, Justin Timberlake?"  
  
Mother just laughed at this. "He's not cute? Well, you get what I mean. So, if I had gone I would have meet my all time crush. But since I didn't, I missed out on the most wonderful experience of my teenage life."  
  
Alex nodded "So you're telling me that Justin Timberlake's gonna show up at my prom?"  
  
Mother almost gave in until she heard Alex laugh. She hasn't heard that laugh for a while.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" her mother asked.  
  
Alex smiled "Yeah." But then her face fell. "But I have no dress or a date."  
  
Her mother thought for a moment. "Well, I might just have a dress for you to wear."  
  
Alex groaned "Mom, I love you and all, but it's the new millennium."  
  
But her mother didn't hear her. She had already ran to her room and was rummaging through her closet.   
  
"Mom, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but..." Alex stopped and gasped. Her mother was holding every little girl's dream prom dress; pink, poufy and looked fit for a princess.  
  
Mother laughed at Alex's expression. "Don't forget the bag and shoes." She held up the matching pink bag and shoes.  
  
"It's beautiful...well, except for the color. Pink and me don't work." Alex sighed.  
  
"That's what this is for." her mother pulled out a bucket full of yellow paint. "Let's get going."  
  
10 minutes later, the dress, shoes and bag were a beautiful yellow color.   
  
"You better get in the shower and wash off the ice cream and dirt. When you come out, the dress will be ready."   
  
Alex grinned and ran to the shower. Usually, she takes a long time, but since she was anxious, she got in and did her thing. She got out, dried off, did her makeup, hair. Put on some earrings and walked out of the bathroom in her robe.  
  
The dress was waiting for her. The dress fit perfectly. Alex spun around a couple times and looked up at her mother. "Thank you!" She ran and hugged her mother.  
  
Mother laughed. "Don't forget your shoes and bag. You better get going."  
  
Alex's face fell. "But I don't have a date."  
  
"So?" Alex looked up at her mother in surprise. "Just go and snatched some single hottie up."  
  
Alex laughed and hugged her mother again. She ran to the door and out to her car. She backed out and, before she left, stuck her head out and yelled "See you later, mom! Love ya!" She drove off, leaving her mother close to tears.  
  
Alex's father came out and put his arm around her. "The Davey Jones' story again?"  
  
Her mother laughed "Of course. It always works. Come on, let's go back in." They turned and walked in.  
  
Ya, Alex is going to her prom. She's dateless, but not for long! Pleaz RR 


	12. Happy Endings

I don't own totally spies or any of the songs I mention. i know I've been slow, but I'm in a major slump.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Clover exclaimed, dancing to the beat of Ludacris' 'Stand Up'.  
  
"Totally!" Sam laughed, doing her own thing.   
  
The song stopped and the DJ shouted "Are we all having a great time!?"  
  
All the teenagers roared in approval. The DJ laughed "OK, we'll keep going!" He put on OutKasts' 'The Way You Move'.  
  
"I am tired. Let's sit." Sam complained to Craig.   
  
"Sure, we'll got get punch." Craig pulled Peter along.  
  
"Hey, you stole my date!" Clover playfully yelled, sitting down next to Sam.  
  
Sam laughed. "Clover, you're a loser. But I love you anyway." They hugged, but when they pulled back, both of them looked downcast.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I wish Alex was here, too." Clover sighed, looking at Sam.  
  
Sam sighed "Hopefully, she'll go next year." But in their minds, they didn't think so. Alex was really depressed about Adam's death.   
  
But what they didn't know was Alex was driving up in her little yellow car. She shut off the engine and took a deep sigh. "I can do this. Adam would have wanted me to go." She felt her eyes tearing up, but she shook her head. "No more crying. I'm a strong young lady. It's been a month and it's time to move on."   
  
Alex got out of the car, grabbing her purse. She locked the car and walked up to the door. She pulled out the ticket she had gotten a week before the 'incident'.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled. She gave her ticket to the ticket dude (don't know what they're called) and walked through the door.  
  
"Wow..." was all Alex could sigh out once she got inside. The gym was completely made over. The theme of the prom was a winter wonderland. There was a large paper moon hanging from the ceiling, little stars surrounded it and a black light was focused on it to make it glow. Silver, clear and gold balloons were all blown up with ribbons on them, which had silver snowflakes attached to the ends. On the tables were punch and snacks and a DJ was spinning New Found Glory's 'All Downhill From Here'.   
  
Alex was actually getting excited being here, seeing everyone dancing and having fun. But when she saw the photographer coming towards her, she slipped into the crowd. "No way am I going to take my prom picture alone." she thought, making her way through the crowd to a table.  
  
She bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." she apologized, looking up at... "Peter!?"  
  
Peter looked as surprised as she felt. "Alex? What are you doing here?"  
  
Alex recovered. "Silly, this is my junior prom. I have to be here."  
  
Peter smiled "Great. Come on, let's go see Sam and Clover." He grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd.  
  
One of Clover's friends ran up and said "Some girl in a yellow dress is holding Peter's hand!"  
  
Clover's face got red. She jumped up and asked "Where is this little homewrecker?"  
  
Her friend pointed towards two moving people. "Right there."  
  
"Thanks." Clover glared and started walking over to them. "There is no way that some little hussy stealing my man." Once she reached the 'couple', she frowned. "Peter, move." The 'homewrecker' was right behind him.  
  
"Clov, it isn't what it looks like." Peter tried to calm her down.  
  
Clover glared at Peter "I'll deal with you later. Now MOVE!" she exclaimed, punch in her hand.  
  
Peter sighed and moved. The girl was covering her face. Clover was pist. "You better look at me, you little hussy!!!!" She spun her around and threw the punch!  
  
The girl tried to wipe some on the punch off and looked up, close to tears. Clover gasped and dropped her cup. "Alex?" she gasped out, breathing hard.  
  
Alex nodded her head, still trying to wipe off her dress. Clover's eyes teared up and she hugged Alex. "I am soooo happy you came!" Once they pulled back, Alex laughed "Clov, you got some punch on your dress."  
  
"I don't care. I'm just glad you're here. And I'm sorry about the punch." Clover grabbed some napkins and tried to help Alex.  
  
Sam walked up "Clover, what are you....Alex!?" Sam exclaimed, staring at her friend.   
  
Alex laughed. "Yep, here in flesh and blood. With punch on."   
  
Sam grinned and hugged her. "Oh my god. I can't believe it!"   
  
Craig and Peter smiled at this and suddenly a familiar voice came on. "Can I have your attention."  
  
All three girls froze. "No way..." Alex turned slowly and looked at the stage. But it was true. It was her Adam!  
  
Clover and Sam smiled, overjoyed for Alex. Alex was surprised, but happy.  
  
Adam went on "I just want to tell someone special something. I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Alex couldn't talk, so Clover and Sam exclaimed "Duh!"  
  
Everyone turned towards them, confused. A spotlight landed on the three girls. Sam and Clover stepped out of the light, leaving Alex really close to tears.   
  
Adam smiled and looked towards the DJ. Suddenly N Sync's 'This I Promise You' came on.  
  
Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along.  
  
And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you  
  
Adam walked off the stage. The crowd split and Adam reached Alex in no time. He put his hand out and asked "May I have this dance?"  
  
Alex smiled and put her hand in his. He smiled and lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..   
  
He spun her around a few times, then brought her to him. "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Alex sighed "I just happy you're fine. I was so scared I found 'the one' and then lost him."  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms) 

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby   
  
Alex asked "But how..."

"Did I live?" Adam supplied. "Well, my dad took care of me the whole last month." He scoffed "It took me almost dying for him to spend time with me."  
  
Alex frowned "Maybe it did, but I bet now he's learned his lesson."  
  
Adam smiled "You're probably right."  
  
Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you...  
  
Sam and Clover smiled. "Looks like Alex got her wish." Sam said.

Clover nodded. "Looks like it."  
  
Adam and Alex stopped and looked into each other's eyes. They closed them and leaned in to kiss. "I finally found the one." Alex thought, tears falling down her face.   
  
The End. So how was it? Bad? Good? Sequel? Pleaz RR


End file.
